majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Wu Song
Wu Song (武松, Bushou) is one of the new characters introduced to Majikoi! A-4 ''as a fellow member of Liangshan Yi. She is also one of the alternate heroines or love interests of Yamato Naoe in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! A-4. Appearance Wu Song has scarlet hair tied in a low end ponytail and has red eyes. She wears a Chinese battle outfit that suits her style Personality Her personality is the same as her looks, she is very calm and cold, stating herself that she is not good with conversing. However, when fighting she reveals a great zeal and fighting spirit. She is very smart and has seen through Aoi Touma's terrible character. She is very fond of Gongsun Sheng, to the point of being too overprotective and suddenly attacking Kosugi Musashi in combat for making her cry. Additionally, she also has an extreme love for sweets and has been seen to be swain by them very easily (Gongsun Sheng stated that should you put sweets on a boar, she will go hunt it for the sweets). Although she would accept sweets from probably anyone, to get her to actually return the favor is not something that can be easily achieved as stated by Yang Zhi. She seems to have a affinity for Yamato, during Liangshan's first meeting to determine if Yamato has the qualities they are looking for she says she's instinctively drawn to him. Story(Majikoi! A-4) A person in succession to a Ten wound star. Because there is little number of persons, give a cool impression, but in fact, considerable fiery zeal. The ability is a flame errand, too. When this shows fiery zeal, accept it in Takematsu fiery zeal.The skill in martial arts is considerable too, and fight without an allowance. A soldier in disfavor with compromise and a calculation.Therefore the words are sometimes biting, but go by oneself plain than I use strange naopekkao. Because she is the person who can fight in Liangshan liking use of the weapons barehanded, be good and, at time when the guard crawls into the severe place, be chosen. Abilities and Skills Her strength is "over the wall" being able to defeat the top Kawakami monks (Tesshin Kawakami and Lu Yi not included), Kazuko Kawakami and after that making Momoyo go serious using Star Destroyer without being taken out. She is assumed to be stronger than Lin Chong, since she is in charge of accepting challenge from Kawakami City while the others are forbidden from fighting them (although it might just be their mission role, and she's just fulfilling her role of finding out Kawakami's strength). She is strong enough that no one in 2-S wants to challenge her although only because Margit was away helping Chris. '''Pyrokinesis: '''Wu Song's special ability allows her to create and control fire. Wu Song's mastery of fire renders her capability of controling fire at will, to the point that she can make herself emits full body of fire and shoots fire as projectiles. Gallery chara-p-bushou.jpg 1416559740501.png 1416560462240.png 1416561076315.png 1416561228456.png 0285.png 0286.png 0290.png chara-r-bushou.gif Ryouzanpaku_member.png kawakami-a_vol58a.jpg kawakami-a_vol56a.jpg Bushou.fw.png Category:Characters Category:Heroine Category:Kawakami Academy Category:Student Category:Female Category:Love Interests Category:Ryouzanpaku Category:2-S Class Student Category:Alternate Heroines Category:First Introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai A